


Stalker

by onaglorik



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Drama & Romance, Fantasy, M/M, Porn, Rating: NC17, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onaglorik/pseuds/onaglorik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Watsons dreams. Dragon Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stalker




End file.
